Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically mounting and dismounting an aircraft fuselage, and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically mounting and dismounting an aircraft fuselage, which is capable of automatically mounting and dismounting the fuselage to reduce an assembly time, thereby improving productivity, assembly quality, and workability of the aircraft fuselage.
Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, when a fuselage is assembled, forward, center, and after fuselages are separately transferred by a crane and then manually assembled with each other by using a fuselage fixing jig tool by a worker. Thus, it takes a lot of time to assemble the fuselages with each other, and there are many limitations in productivity and safety due to its low assembly accuracy.
That is, each of the fuselages is transferred and mounted on the fuselage fixing jig tool at a predetermined height and position. Then, the worker manually adjusts the height and position of each of the fuselages in X, Y, and Z directions to assemble the fuselages with each other. Thus, the fuselages have poor assembly accuracy and workability and involve high risk of safety accidents.
Therefore, there are needs for developing a device for automatically mounting and dismounting the fuselage in assembling of the fuselage to improve assembly accuracy, workability, and productivity and reduce assembly time, and prevent safety accidents.